hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jacket/@comment-86.178.195.52-20150308200045/@comment-26181642-20150309063647
Before I start answering, I just need to say that a LOT of this game is up for debate. I'll try to answer with as much information that is certainly true as possible. If I accidentally say something that isn't confirmed, don't crucify me. Here we go... 1. The common belief here is that Richter was sent to kill Jacket, just like Jacket is sent to kill other people. It was just one of Richter's missions. As far as Jacket's head exploding, it seems like that is him hallucinating from loss of blood. The only time Jacket ever talks to Richard (or Don Juan and Rasmus) is when he is hallucinating. 2. I'm not sure about this one. I always thought that Beard (thats what they call the guy who gives you stuff) is working for 50 Blessings and is paying you. He might actually be Jacket's friend, but I don't think so. 3. This is the controversial one. Right now, the common belief is that Jacket kills Biker, and that when you play as Biker, you are playing an alternate timeline. Jacket is definitely still alive at the end of the game, because he appears in the HLM2 comics. You will need to decide for yourself what you think happened. I'm pretty sure that Jacket is wearing the Richard mask in the fight, because that is the mask we are assumed to be using throughout the game. We can use other masks because the game gains value from having different playstyles. 4. The three people (Richard, Rasmus, and Don Juan) are all parts of Jacket's psyche and represent different parts of his mind. If I remember correctly, Rasmus represents the mobsters that he kills and is angry with him for that reason. Don Juan represents Hooker. And Richard is Jacket's subconcious. Or something like that. 5. I don't remember them saying that the phone calls were threatening... Biker is threatened a bit in his phone calls, becuase he doesn't perform his tasks regularly. "Your tombstone is done and ready to be delivered!" Other than that, I don't remember any phone calls that threaten Jacket. 6. I don't think Jacket likes to kill, but I think that by the end of the game, he is desensitized to it. Jacket does sign up for 50 Blessings, as he does get the newsletter at the beginning of No Talk. This is my opinion, but I think he signed up for 50 Blessings without realising what it entailed, but he didn't want to fail the cause so he kept doing his missions. He probably threw up after Metro because he was still squeamish about killing. 7. To an extent, yes. I don't want to spoil, but you do learn a little bit more about 50 Blessings. 8. The masks Jacket uses are all worn by other 50 Blessings operatives that have died. You can find some of them (Jake, Carl, and Earl) on the bodies of the operatives they belonged to. I don't think they represent his different personalities, persay. As it says above, he is seen using a few of them (Tony, Aubrey, and Richard) but he is commonly accepted to have used Richard. (Side note: Some people also think that Jacket's real name is Richard as the masks are named after the people who used them.) 9. Are you referring to these symbols? These are supposed to be the 50 Blessings logo or something like that. 10. The boss that you kill who wields the MP5s is likely a second in command, as the man in the wheelchair says things like "all the bad things I've done" insinuating that he is the real russian mob boss. What Jacket throws off the balcony is also up for debate. It is sort of assumed to be a picture of his girlfriend, be it the one that Beard references or Hooker. Probably Hooker, because she was killed by Richter and Jacket did his last few missions of his own volition, as revenge. 11. Jacket questions Richter, who tells him that the police have a file on the case around the police station. When he looks at the file, he is directed to the russian mob boss, who he pursues for further revenge. 12. It will pick up the storyline from Hotline Miami 1. Some of the parts (like Jake's part) will be occurring at the same time as Hotline Miami 1, and some parts will happen afterwards. Not sure if any of the parts will occur before the events of the first game. Basically, it will expand on the events of the first game, not another storyline. 13. The Biker portion of the game is meant to tell the player more about 50 Blessings. Jacket is just another operative of 50 Blessings doing as he is told. Biker is a rebel who joined 50 Blessings for fun, and is wondering why killing people isn't fulfilling his life. Beyond that, you would need to rewatch the ending and ask different questions, or complete the puzzle. Hope I helped! If anyone else knows something I missed, let me know. I'm just as intererested in this game as you are.